uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Smile Juice
is a short that occurs after Ballin'. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Minor Characters *Tiny Miracle *Frankenstein *Beary Nice *Hot Dog Person *Crazy Baby *Kevin E. Peepants *Remo *Charlie Burgers (Character) *Evil Wizard (Character) *Belly Kid *Xarna *Red Haired Kid *Dingle *Santa Claus *Shaquille O'Neal *Mary *Emperor Krell *Weird Man *Susie *Remo's Dad (Rip Dickleson Monster) *Cab Guy Plot The whole cast of Uncle Grandpa sings a happy song about smiling referred to smile juice. Lyrics: Everyone: Smile, Smile Juice, Smile, Smile Juice, There's plenty in us all If you want to let it loose! Smile, Smile Juice, Smile, Smile Juice, If you need a happy boost, Then show your smile juice! Mr. Gus: As you all may know, I'm a grumpy dinosaur, Most days I want to bury my head into the floor. But negativity Doesn't get the best of me, Because I let the smile juices flow. Pizza Steve: Take it from me, Your beloved Pizza Steve, I'm drippin' with more than your average pizza grease. My crust be stuffed with the smoothest flow, Waiting to explode! So I discharge and let my smile juices show! Everyone: Smile, Smile Juice, Smile, Smile Juice, Let your lips leak joyful drips of Smile, Smile Juice! Smile, Smile Juice, Let me see that juice. Uncle Grandpa: Smile! Everyone: Smile! Uncle Grandpa: Juice! Everyone: Juice! Smile, Smile Juice! Belly Bag: When you need to smile, just come to Belly Bag! I can smile cross a mile, though I don't like to brag! A smirk, a quirk, a grin, a wink, I got what you need! Just reach inside and you'll find a smile jubilee! Uncle Grandpa: Hope you all are ready for some healthy smile juice, I've got so much to spare there's enough for both of us! You say you have forgotten how to look when having fun, That's okay, a smile a day can roll right off your tongue! Of all the things I like to do, like skip and bounce and bike! The thing I like to do the most is show my smile pride! Everyone: Smile, Smile Juice, Smile, Smile Juice, Won't you please allow me to kindly introduce, All the fruitful uses when you stop making excuses, And you let your smile juice flow! Gallery Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 015.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 014.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 013.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 012.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 011.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 010.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 009.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 008.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 007.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 006.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 005.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 004.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 003.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 002.png Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 001.png Smile Juice 015.png Smile Juice 014.png Smile Juice 013.png Smile Juice 012.png Smile Juice 011.png Smile Juice 010.png Smile Juice 009.png Smile Juice 008.png Smile Juice 007.png Smile Juice 006.png Smile Juice 005.png Smile Juice 004.png Smile Juice 003.png Smile Juice 002.png Smile Juice 001.png Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 010.png Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 009.png Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 008.png Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 007.png Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 006.png Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 005.png Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 004.png Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 003.png Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 002.png Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 001.png Belly Bag in Smile Juice 010.png Belly Bag in Smile Juice 009.png Belly Bag in Smile Juice 008.png Belly Bag in Smile Juice 007.png Belly Bag in Smile Juice 006.png Belly Bag in Smile Juice 005.png Belly Bag in Smile Juice 004.png Belly Bag in Smile Juice 003.png Belly Bag in Smile Juice 002.png Belly Bag in Smile Juice 001.png Santa, Dingle, and Ned in Smile Juice.png Remo's Dad, Susie, Weird Man, Emperor Krell, and Mary in Smile Juice.png Remo's Dad and Susie in Smile Juice.png Remo's Dad, Susie, and Weird Man in Smile Juice.png Mr. Gus, Uncle Grandpa, and Pizza Steve in Smile Juice.png Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 003.png Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 002.png Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve in Smile Juice 001.png Mary, Shaquille O'Neal, Santa, and Dingle in Smile Juice.png Kevin E. Peepants, Crazy Baby, Hot Dog Person, Beary Nice, and Frankenstein in Smile Juice.png Hot Dog Person, Beary Nice, Frankenstein, and Tiny Miracle.png Frankenstein, Tiny Miracle, and GRFT in Smile Juice.png GRFT and Pizza Steve in Smile Juice.png GRFT and Mr. Gus in Smile Juice.png GRFT in Smile Juice.png Dingle, Ned, and Xarna in Smile Juice.png Charlie Burgers, Remo, Kevin E. Peepants, Crazy Baby, Hot Dog Person, and Beary Nice in Smile Juice.png Belly Kid, Evil Wizard, Charlie Burgers, Remo, and Kevin E. Peepants in Smile Juice.png Belly Kid, Evil Wizard, and Charlie Burgers in Smile Juice.png Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person in Smile Juice.png Xarna and Belly Kid in Smile Juice.png Weird Man, Emperor Krell, Mary, Shaquille O'Neal, and Santa in Smile Juice.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, and Mr. Gus in Smile Juice.png Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 003.png Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 002.png Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus in Smile Juice 001.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in Smile Juice 010.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in Smile Juice 009.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in Smile Juice 008.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in Smile Juice 007.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in Smile Juice 006.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in Smile Juice 005.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in Smile Juice 004.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in Smile Juice 003.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in Smile Juice 002.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in Smile Juice 001.png Uncle Grandpa in Smile Juice 010.png Uncle Grandpa in Smile Juice 009.png Uncle Grandpa in Smile Juice 008.png Uncle Grandpa in Smile Juice 007.png Uncle Grandpa in Smile Juice 006.png Uncle Grandpa in Smile Juice 005.png Uncle Grandpa in Smile Juice 004.png Uncle Grandpa in Smile Juice 003.png Uncle Grandpa in Smile Juice 002.png Uncle Grandpa in Smile Juice 001.png Tiny Miracle, GRFT, Mr. Gus, and Pizza Steve in Smile Juice.png The Gang in Smile Juice.png Trivia *Pizza Steve plays a Super Mario Bros 2 parody called Pizza Bros 2. However, the part Pizza Steve was playing, was actually the ending of level 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. Category:Songs Category:Uncle Grandpa Images